eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 7 Human Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 6, Human Route Broken Trust *At the school, Sayane steps out of the Hachiyo to greet the student body. She tells them that she's come to bring them all to MHI headquarters, where she's discovered how to bring them all back home again. The students are relieved, but Narumi urges caution after learning that Dr. Miyahara and Sayane's father are involved. Sayane doesn't seem concerned, and says that perhaps it it will be best to let the students decide for themselves. *You're given the opportunity to roam the school now - this will be your last chance to stock up on supplies or new cards for a while, so take the opportunity if you think you need it. **Sayane tells you how fortunate you all are to have this opportunity, but Shuya thinks something is odd about her. He asks where Dojiro is; she replies that she has no use for someone like him. When Shuya says that Narumi has kept the students together and protected them throughout the crisis thus far, she says she wonders about that. **Atori is on the roof with the girls, who are glad to see her again; she brushes off their thanks, saying that everything she's done is owed to Dr. Miyahara. **If you defeated Gillezel in Chapter 6, he'll appear now with a "greeting" for Shuya. He claims that the other demons took off without him, and now you're all he has left to turn to. Shuya tiredly tells him that he can stick around as a captive if he promises to behave himself. **On the roof again, Narumi tells Shuya that Dr. Miyahara has been deeply involved with this entire business from the beginning, having worked with Mitaka Ceramics during his time as MHI's head researcher. Realizing what Sayane has been hinting at, Shuya tells Narumi that he has her support, no matter what comes. **Talking to Gillezel on the second floor, he echoes Shuya's concerns that something is off about Sayane, but when Shuya presses him further, he says it's a secret. **Going to Kaito's location, you see one of many ongoing arguments among the students. It's now the formerly-rebellious senior students who take Narumi's side, while the underclassmen are suspicious of why she suddenly doesn't want them to go home again. **At the front gate, Narumi has been pushed to the point of exhaustion between training herself to fight her brother and defending the school from attack. **If you've completed Narumi's earlier friendship events, you'll be given some more followup events here before the story progresses. **Once all the events are done, the game opens up for free roaming one last time. When you're finished, head to the marked classroom on the second floor. *Shuya goes to investigate a commotion and discovers that a message has been posted on the bulletin board, accusing Mitaka Ceramics of being the reason for the students' current predicament. As the crowd starts to become angry, Narumi calls everyone to the auditorium. **There she tells the entire story - it was Mitaka's research into new technology that led to the discovery of this other world. Still, she warns the students that MHI is dangerous - but then Sayane interrupts, saying that there's nothing she can do to make up for her deception when the only thing anybody wants is to go home again. She goes further, accusing Narumi of deliberately hiding the truth for fear of the damage to her reputation. **Sayane calls a vote, then and there - stay with Narumi, or leave with her. Nearly everybody votes to leave, and Sayane triumphantly tells the students to board the jet at once, leaving Narumi alone. *Head around the school and talk to your companions about the current turn of events. Narumi has gone up to the roof and hasn't come down yet. **When you've spoken to everybody, go up to the roof to talk with Narumi. Shuya finds her watching the students as they file into the jet. He tells her that they'll need to go down and join the others, and she agrees. After a couple of steps, she breaks down; Shuya stays there to comfort her. (The ensuing H-scene happens regardless of whether you've already chosen an ending.) **Afterward, Narumi prepares to board the jet with the others. While you all know it may be a trap, if there truly is a way home, you can't afford to miss the opportunity - and if anybody knows how to return, it will be Dr. Miyahara. *If Gillezel is at the school, talk to him before you leave to get him to join you (with a lot of his cards). *When everything is said and done, go to the rear gate. Escape From the Hachiyo *A short time into the flight, the group begins to feel faint, then loses consciousness. Elsewhere, Atori reports that the students have been captured, and samples of the Senzaki siblings' blood have been secured. **Shuya wakes up in the middle of (unwilling) sex with Sayane. In the process, he begins to hear her voice in his mind, and learns that she's been controlled by Dr. Miyahara ever since her botched attempt at stealing the Hachiyo. With a little effort, the two of them are able to break her free and get her in control of her own body again. **Narumi eventually wakes up, and they fill her in. Miyahara is collecting the students for some purpose, although they have no idea what that purpose is. With his powers, Shuya can tell that the other students' are on the plane with them; as the MHI chairman's daughter, Sayane can take control of the jet if they get to the control room. Before that, she insists that you rescue Dojiro. **It's just the three of you for now (and Gillezel, if you've been talking to him), so you'll need to build a new deck. Since this route requires you to do most of Narumi's friendship events in any case, you should be fairly well-prepared. **Fight and loot your way through the first map, then head for the target point on the second. You'll discover that the jet is currently landed at MHI headquarters. The computer is able to tell you Dojiro's location on the plane, giving you your next destination. **Follow the target markers to Dojiro's location, only to discover that he's been brainwashed, cuing a battle. Dojiro is essentially the only card on his side (the shield does very little, and can be eliminated with Narumi's Finish Art instantly), but that doesn't make him an easy target - his powerful attack hits the entire front row, which will burn through your available cards very quickly. However, Shuya will be unaffected if somebody else in the front row blocks an attack. ***Rather than deploying two people (and Shuya) at a time and constantly losing them both per round, it can help to park Shuya in one of the front corners, only deploy a single card next to him, and let those cards soak up the hits while he gradually chips away. **After a brief reunion, you get Dojiro's cards back. Before you can plan your next move, Chihiro walks in. *At this point the action shifts over to Mirai, in the process of being shaken awake by her Ryuji. The rest of the group now needs to make its way out and find Shuya. **You have a set deck for this section, and although it has some powerful cards, there's a tendency to get locked due to the number of 4-cost cards in it. Just as with Sayane earlier, you can run from battles without penalty. **Other than a few enemies and some minor loot, there's not much to do except exit the map, headed towards where the control room is. On the way, the two parties are reunited. *The siblings' parents share their story. Part of the deal made with MHI for the state-of-the-art medical treatment the siblings received as children was to participate in an experiment, as test subjects. You now know that MHI was researching the mysterious superpowers received by some visitors to the warped world, but at the time, the Senzakis were simply cast aside as disposable, trapped there for years. **Ryuji and Chihiro both join, bringing some high-powered (and expensive...) cards with them. *Follow the target markers and fight your way through one last map to exit the jet. Confrontation *Outside, you're almost immediately confronted by a hologram of Gonzo Miyahara, who says that after everything you've been through, you deserve to have some idea of what's going on. During the ensuing question-and-answer session, you learn a few things. **The other students are at MHI headquarters, most likely having "sweet dreams." Shuya finds this ominous. **Miyahara was directly responsible for the school being sucked into the other world; he says large numbers of people were necessary to bring his plans to fruition. **He also has been controlling the Creators, and set them around the school specifically to draw the attention of the angels and demons. The two armies send their forces to the school, and in droves the Creators capture them and bring them to Miyahara's lab. **He claims to have learned of the warped world by chance, comparing it to the old stories of people being "spirited away." However, it wasn't Miyahara who was spirited away, but the one closest to him. Miyahara searched frantically, but in the end, was too late. Then, "he" showed Miyahara the irrational futility of the world we live in. (Shuya asks who this person was, and Miyahara replies that it doesn't matter). Miyahara formed a contract with this person to continue delving into the secrets of the world, and afterward began his involvement with MHI, though the chairman had no idea of his true goals. (Sayane finds this amusing.) **When asked if the advanced medical techniques he developed for MHI were merely tools for his research into the other worlds' special talents, he says it's the other way around; only by promising Chairman Shiina an army of enhanced super-soldiers could he get the backing he needed to develop the medical technology. To achieve his plan, humanity must be able to overcome any disease or injury. **The mind-controlled Sayane wasn't lying about the possibility of returning home; MHI's slipgate prototype is still within the headquarters. However, it's defective, and would merely try to return you to MHI Island's real-world location (which no longer exists). Miyahara muses that with great power, the gate could send you elsewhere, but it would take vast amounts of combined angelic and demonic power to achieve. *Finally, Shuya asks Dr. Miyahara what he's planning. **"I have but one goal, and not once have I wavered. Angels, devils, gods... since the dawn of man, we have looked upon these beings with reverence, and lived in fear. Why? Why must we bow our heads to them, living under their unyielding rule? To this soulless world, I bring the light of hope. When man holds the power of the gods, he is equal to the king of all the fiends. I will prove the worth of mankind!" *At this point Masoho's voice comes over the PA, telling Dr. Miyahara that all is ready. He says that it's time for the show to begin. At first it seems that an earthquake is happening, but then you realize that it's not just the earth; reality itself is shaking. Ryuji and Chihiro try to interfere, but Miyahara tells them it's too late. He offers the gathered angels, demons, Creators, and humans to Ganoel, the angel of wisdom. *MHI headquarters disappears, replaced with what looks like a giant floating castle - the body of Ganoel, made manifest. At last, he has his wish - the power to rule creation, and to revive the pillars of Solomon... Next: Final Chapter, Human Route >>>